I Want My Happy Ending
by SmilinSmiles
Summary: What if Bella had a sister named Cidney and came to Forks unexpectedly to get away from her. What if Edward already had a 'girlfriend' as well? Would she still get him? Read to find out!
1. Daze

** I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!**

**Bella's POV**

I had left Phoenix. All morning my thoughts had been centered on how much I missed the sun and its warmth. But I was a big girl now. I finally got away from my sister, that's a joyful thought. My sister Cidney is the worst. I have written two poems just because of her. I had them memorized. They were important to me. I had repeated them over and over that night just to remember why I had come to live with Charley.

**Flashback**

_"I hate you!" Cidney yells just before running upstairs to her room. Her short brown hair bouncing all the way up._

_All I can do is whisper after her my poem and hope that it reaches her ears, I didn't trust myself to talk. I had it memorized after the last time she had one of her little out breaks,_

_"Another piece of my heart dies._

_I force myself not to cry._

_I wont give you the pleasure of my pain._

_Lord, I hope its not in vain._

_I hide my feelings and then my thoughts, _

_to be a shell is what I've sought._

_Life is to short to live like this._

_Can you imagine what I'd miss?_

_When my ego becomes so tall,_

_the words you mutter make me fall._

_When you shout these words it makes me break._

_How much more can I take?_

_It kills me inside just to know,_

_you hate me and you tell me so." _

_A single traitor tears slides slowly down my cheek. I run upstairs to try to hide it. I didn't want my mother to know how much she actually hurts me. _

_An hour later Cidney comes into my room, "You know, I say that all the time but I don't really mean it." she says. _

_I think for a moment then say, _

_"You say you don't mean it to hide your own shame,_

_but the outcome is just the same._

_You hurt me inside,_

_there are rules to abide._

_Sorries wont make the pain disappear,_

_it's already stuck in the atmosphere._

_I'm done with you so say your goodbyes._

_Save it for someone who will cry._

_I can't weep,_

_or cry myself to sleep._

_I can't cry._

_I've cried myself dry._

_The words you say once made me sob._

_The phrase 'I hate you' did the job." _

_I knew that they seemed really lame and annoying but they were my feelings... And feelings are supposed to be held dear. So I held these two poems dear. _

_With that I packed my bags and drove the airport without saying good-bye to my mom, Phil, or any of my few friends. I didn't even call __Charlie__ just appeared on his doorstep. I had used some of my college money to pay the taxi driver. I don't remember much about leaving. The whole time I was just in a haze._

**End Flashback**

So here I was. At my dads house in the small rainy town of Forks, Washington. I had gotten about two hours of sleep that whole night. It was the pitter patter on the roof that did it. _Time to get up Bella. _I told myself. I didn't really want to but I had to. It was after all my first day of school. So, I grumpily got out of bed. I didn't try to tip-toe, Charlie had already headed off to work. Being myself, I tripped over thin air. _Some things never change._

I decided I would wear a black, long sleeved shirt. It was plain, simple, and showed that I detested Forks. _Perfect_. I decided on a pear of dark blue-jeans after about five minutes of searching through my very small wardrobe.

I took my clothes and other toiletries to the bathroom, sat them on the toilet, and jumped in the shower. About half way through the shower I realized something. I was still wearing my pajamas! This was definitely a sign that this would be an off day. A pleasant surprise was waiting for me when I finished getting dressed, it wasn't raining any more. It was actually sunny!

After I picked up all my belongings and threw my pajamas into the drier, I sulked down-stairs and grabbed a breakfast bar. I slung my back-pack over my shoulder and started to walk out the door. It would have been fine if I would have been wearing shoes... I stepped in mud. My eyes closed and I sighed in obvious frustration, walked back inside, and put on simple black converse. I walked out the door, only to slip and fall off the porch. I now had grass-stains on my pants... Great...

I was in a daze on my way to school. I was trying my hardest to fight it and focus on not tripping but it didn't work. I fell about eleven times on my way to school.

But, finally I reached it... Forks High School.

Most of the day passed in that same daze. All I can remember is that only two of my teachers forced me to stand up and introduce myself. Both times I tripped on my way back to my seat. I met two overly friendly boys: Mike and Eric. And I sat with Jessica at lunch. Gym was okay considering that I didn't have to play. It was very pleasant other than the fact that my mind kept drifting to how many injuries I could have caused.

As I was walking into the parking-lot after school and the daze was vanishing I felt a slight dread. It was raining.

Jessica seemed to notice and offered me a ride, "Bella, it's raining. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"That would be great, thanks Jess." I replied thankful.

"No problem." she smiled.

We both pilled into her white van and she took off to my house.

When I got home I thanked Jessica and went inside after pulling my key out from under the eve. I was to tired to do anything so I just plopped onto my bed not even bothering to take off my back-pack, pulled out my I-pod, and listened to it till I fell asleep.

**Sorry... This is more of a filler. I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting. :)**


	2. Super

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

I got up again this morning. Instead of wearing a black top, I picked out a blue. Same style, just a different color. When I got into the shower, the water felt familiar. It was one of the only familiar things about Forks. The morning went the same except less... Dazed. I remembered my shoes this time.

I grabbed my bag and started walking to school again. I felt so relived. It wasn't raining like normal. There were rain clouds hanging over the sky, but not droplets appeared. Do the clouds always cover up the blue sky here? I had been lucky enough, yesterday it was actually sunny. Today it wasn't raining. Maybe this would be a good day after all...

As I walked, I heard the splish and mush of my shoes hitting the wet soil. I didn't like the noise. I liked the sound of crunching leaves or gravel. _Just like Arizona. Would all this be different if my sister was never born? _I shook the thoughts away. There was no need to dwell on the negative.

I was just starting to think about what might be in store for me when I reach school when I saw a flash of white, black, and red go bye. I screamed at the top of my lungs not quite sure of what it was. A shiny silver Volvo went zooming after it.

The Volvo stopped in its place.

There was a very handsome boy in the driver's seat. His hair was a reddish-brown color. A tight White and navy polo hugged his muscular chest. He wasn't to brawny or to thin, just... _Perfect_. So perfect that it was almost scary. He had white papery skin that was even paler than my own. All in all he looked like an abercrombie model.

A very pretty girl was in the passenger's side. Her skin was the same papery white which was complimented by a pale pink shirt. From were I was standing it looked like she was wearing a mini skirt but she was sitting in a car so it was hard to tell. She was also breath-takingly beautiful with perfect features. The car stopped the handsome boy stepped out and cursed while the blonde with an annoyed look on her face, stayed in the car.

Then out of thin air an elfish girl with black hair that spun out in an array of spikes around her face was standing next to them. I noticed that she was also very good looking and was wearing red and black, the red being a fancy yet some-what simple shirt with almost black pants. A worried and guilty look filled her expression. The girl in the passenger seat got out of the car and my suspicions were proved correct, she was wearing a blue jean mini skirt which was odd considering the temperature. She was of average height and had blonde hair. She attempted to grab the hand of the handsome boy but he pulled away much to her distaste.

He ran his fingers through his bronze hair and sighed in frustration. The small pixie one walked slowly and cautiously up to me. It seemed like she was waiting for me to go into shock. I noticed that my eyes were wide with horror which might be the reason for the look on her face. I quickly worked to compose myself while the pixie looked towards the boy and he sighed in frustration again, "It's like she isn't even there." he said "I don't understand!"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't know Alice!" he raised his voice. _So the pixie's name is Alice? _

The bronze haired boy looked like a five year old trying to make is face turn red. But for some reason it didn't change colors. _That's really weird... _He walked over to a fairly large tree and knocked it down as if taking out all his anger on it.

_What the Hell?! That's it... That's it... When people knock down trees I leave_. I slowly started to scoot away putting my plan in action.

"No Alice! I don't!" He screamed. I cringed at the sudden change in volume. It didn't really hurt my ears, I had my sister to thank for that. It was just loud. The pixie gave him a look of a scolding mother. Which was rather funny because of how much smaller she was than him.

When I got halfway down the road I could still hear him screaming. That's when I took off into a dead run. Stupid idea. Being me I got about three feet and fell into the ditch.

Back in Arizona I would have gotten scrapped up but here in Forks apparently when you fall down you fall on squishy green stuff. _Maybe there is an upside to Forks after all._

Then the blonde appeared out of nowhere just like the pixie and through me over shoulder. _Scratch that, people with super-human strength automatically over-wrights anything good about Forks. _"What the Hell!!??" I screamed as she carried me back to the still screaming boy and silent girl.

Then the one called Alice's face went blank. Her eyes got wide and she pointed back up the road. For the first time she spoke or more like screamed, "Home Edward, now!"

She didn't have to tell him twice. Like that, he was gone. Leaving me alone with still two super-strong/fast people.

My odds of getting away didn't look to good considering how clumsy I was (clumsy being an understatement) and the little fact that I was still slung over the blonde's shoulder.

"Why didn't you see this coming Alice?" The blonde complained.

"I don't know." Alice seemed to ponder. "We should bring her to Carlisle, he'll know what to do."

The one who had me slung over her shoulder now basically threw me into the back seat. She then proceeded to climb gracefully into the driver's seat. Too gracefully. It was so graceful that it was unnerving.

When we started driving Alice asked, "What's your name?"

"Bella." I chocked out.

"Bella what?" she said in her high pitched sing-song voice.

"Swan." I stated a bit more clearly.

"Crap! The chief's daughter?" she sounded upset. Probably because they were kid-napping me and I was the chief of police's daughter. Smooth move super-fast/strong people, real smooth!

"Yes." I replied.

"We are in some deep..." The blonde didn't even get to finish because Alice put her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, she has a... Colorful vocabulary. As does Edward... And Emmett... And Rosalie..." She dragged.

"Who are you? What are you?" I let my thoughts escape.

"Well, I am Alice and this is Tayor, the other one was Edward. As for your second question that will all be answered in time." she said.

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

I looked out the window. We were going so fast that everything was a blur.

"Oh my God! Slow down!" I screeched. I noticed hour thirsty I was and licked my lips.

"Not on your life." Taylor muttered and Alice laughed which I noticed sounded like bells. We were going so fast that everything that past was a blur. The speedometer read 125.

**(A/N: Yes, the next italicized paragraphs are from Twilight pages 320-321 with different names put in)**

_I realized, as Taylor drove the car out of the main part of town, that I had no idea where we were going. We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask or be patient, when she turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, sperpentlike, around the ancient trees._

_And then, after a few miles there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the deep porch that wrapped around the first story._

_I don't know what I had expected but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were wither part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. The Volvo was the only car sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest._

"Wow." I breathed.

Alice smiled and Taylor smirked.

**I would like to thank my beta readers Feed the Foxes and This Is A Twilight PenName. And I would like to **_**try**_** to pay them back but considering that I am a **_**terrible **_**beta reader I will just recommend there stories. They are actually way better than mine even if they are totally depressing. Well Feed the Foxes stories are Funny/Depressing and are really good. **

**And The Lone Fan Girl's stories are... how do I put this? Well... she likes to make people need to go to the mental institution -cough- Taigen -cough-**

**Well that's basically it besides the "Thank you for reading" thing that everybody has to freakin' say.**

**So I will mix it up and call you a goober because frankly I feel like doing it. Wow, I have hung out with Haley way... to much. I dont think that is good for my health. So, thank you for reading you goobers! And if that offends you then my beta readers are goobers to, heck what is life with-out living it and being a goober is just plain out fun. **

**I want to be a goober... lucky! Ok now I'm just blabbering. Or I'm typing so is it still blabbering? I am going to call it tabbering! Not very original but it works. Ok I will stop tabbering now! Bye!**


	3. Vampires

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

"Let's go Bella..." Alice called impatiently. She sounded more like an old friend than the person... Or should I say thing that was kid-napping me. I followed her inside the home.

If I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was extraordinary! It's main colors were white and cream. There was a huge spiral stair-case at the edge. I didn't get much time to ogle but just the slight glimpse was enough to tell how beautiful it was. Alice lead me to the kitchen and ordered me to sit. I did as I was told, attempting not to move an inch.

Alice eyed me for a few seconds more and walked up-stairs along with Taylor.

"Ed-ward!" Taylor bellowed. A loud thump could be heard and Alice rolled her eyes. She went blank just like in the street. She looked at me, her eyes wide. But instead of horror there was happiness. A smile crept slowly onto her elfish face as she turned to dance up the stairs.

She came back with a handsome blonde man and a beautiful caramel haired woman. She whispered into the woman's ear and she lit up like a child that had been told she would get candy.

"Hello Bella, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He said in a calm voice as he held out his hand for me to take. I went to shake his hand but pulled back because of the chilled feeling it gave off. His wife just kept smiling.

"Hello." I said still wondering what was happening with his temperature.

"You must have quite a few questions." Carlisle said.

"I do." I said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"Well if you will follow me up to my office." He gestured with his hand to the stairs.

"Yes." I said, "It was nice to meet you Esme." I felt like I was just meeting a new friend's family rather than being kid-napped.

"You to dear." she replied. I followed Carlisle up the stairs and into a room with a lot of pictures, books, and a mahogany desk. This was a magnificent office if I did say so myself.

"Please take a seat." he nodded his head toward the leather chair in front of the desk. I complied by sitting. "You must have a lot of questions about these... super-human things." he said in a very professional voice.

"I'm afraid there might be to many... And that they might be to embarrassing..." I said blushing.

"I assure you that I will treat every question respectfully." he assured me. I didn't say anything. "I promise." he said, sincerity rang in every word but I still didn't speak. "What if I explained everything that I believe to be on your mind?" he asked. I just nodded my head dumbly.

"First things first, we are not like you." _Well that much was obvious... _"We are... Super-human if you will. Now, some of us have different," he paused "abilities. Such as Edward, Alice, Jasper, or Taylor."

"Who is Jasper?" I blurted forgetting my manors completely.

"Jasper is another member of our family. You will meet him shortly after our discussion." he filled me in. "Edward can read minds, but I have been informed that he is not able to read yours." He said thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We don't know." He told me. "Alice can see the future, but the future is not set in stone, it changes with each dissension made. Jasper can read and manipulate emotions.

"And Taylor... Taylor's power is very different and rare indeed. Taylor's power has a myth to it." He stopped and turned to a bookshelf. After looking around he found what he was looking for. Carlisle opened the book to a certain page and began to read, "_There are seven more powerful than all. The Fayda. They are fire, water, air, earth, space, electricity, love, and bond. It is said that when bond is created, the Fayda will show. Bond will be able to use there powers and combine them through physical contact. Bond can also use others powers with out physical contact. The Fayda can only be beaten by the torve. It is written that if the Torve win, all fee-will will cease to exist. The Torve are the same as the Fayda, but also different. The Torve want to take over everything. The Fayda want to protect it._" he stopped reading, "You see, Taylor can take over the powers of others. But she is not the bond for the Fayda or the Torve. She cannot take over the powers of either. Only the powers of others."

"I think I understand." I said.

"But what are you?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly, "My dear, we are vampires."

**Please dont kill me for leaving it at this. No, Taylor is not secretly evil. No Taylor really isnt part of the Fayda or Torve. Gosh, I let my friend read this and those were her questions... she said I should make Taylor be secretly evil but I already have plans for her. Muahahahahahahaha!!**


	4. Swear

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

I gasped. I had gone through different theories but none of them involved vampires.

"She isn't going into shock is she?" a voice came from the door way. I had only heard the voice once but I still recognized it as Esme's.

Carlisle stared at me for a long moment and I was starting to become self continuous when he said, "No I don't believe so."

"Can I go to school now?" I asked.

"Isabella," Esme sighed "I'm sorry but you wont be able to go to school..." She couldn't finish.

"Ever." Carlisle said.

I think my heart stopped right then and there but I needed a question answered, "Why?" I chocked.

"Because, we don't think we can trust a human with our secret." Carlisle said, the authority in his voice evident.

"I promise I wont tell anybody!" I cried.

"We can't take that chance." he stated.

"Please!" I cried again.

"I could make sure she doesn't and I can't see anything happening." Alice said quietly walking into the room. Carlisle looked at me for a long moment, a frustrated look covering his handsome face.

"I swear I wont tell..." I nudged his decision.

"Alice?" he questioned. Alice seemed to focus very hard.

"Nothing."

"Please..." My eyes watered. The thought of never seeing Renee or Charlie again was just to much to bear.

"I somebody havening some type of attack? Your emotions are going haywire!" A blonde about my age stepped in.

"Isabella, Jasper. Jasper, Isabella." Carlisle introduced quickly. You could tell he was still thinking.

"Alice, get all your classes changed to hers, do the same with Edward." Carlisle commanded. You could tell he wasn't at all happy about letting a human know about vampires and then letting her free to tell the world. But I wouldn't tell the world. I hadn't known this family for long but you could tell that they were all really close and loved each other, I couldn't ruin that.

But little did I know: I would.


	5. Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 5  
**  
Alice led me outside to a very large garage and ordered me to get in a silver Volvo. "I'm sorry that you are stuck in this Bella." she said sounding like she was to blame.  
I sighed, "There is nothing to be sorry about. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

After an awkward silence she asked, "So, do you have any more questions?"

"Tons," I replied, still confused about what had happened.

"Go ahead." she encouraged.

I didn't know what to ask first. There were just so many questions jumbled up in my head. Well, they are all random why not just say one, "Why weren't you at school yesterday? Was it because of the sunlight?"

"Yes, but it's not what your thinking. We don't burn up in the sunlight. We sparkle." she smiled.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"So, if Carlisle and Esme are husband and wife then what does that makes you, Jasper, Edward, and Taylor?" I asked.

"Well, our cover up is that we are adopted. But Jasper and Rosalie are foster children and are actually Esme's real niece and nephew." Alice said.

She would have said more but I interrupted, "Aren't Jasper and Rosalie a little old to be foster children."

Alice held back a chuckle, "Well we have, quote on quote, 'had them sense they were eight'." Alice laughed her laugh that sounded like bells.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"We can't age." she said laughing some more.

"Oh." I said

"Earlier it seemed like Edward and Taylor were... together. The same with you and Jasper." I told her.

"You know, you observe things very well." she complimented. "Jasper and I are together, married in fact. And you were partly right when it comes to Edward and Taylor. You see Taylor wants Edward." she grimaced "But Edward doesn't want Taylor.

Taylor knows that but when she was human she got what ever she wanted." she mumbled under her breath, "Spoiled brat."

"You don't like Taylor do you?" I asked.

"You do recognize things well. I will have to mask my emotions around you." Alice smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to tell if you would have acted the way you did with Taylor in the car. You seemed like best friends." I commented.

"You have no idea how hard that was. The only reason Taylor didn't blow up in my face was because I remained as quiet as possible and laughed at all her jokes. She was spoiled and nothing good ever comes out of spoiling a child rotten." Alice informed me.

"Why did Edward get so frustrated on the street?" I wondered.

Alice laughed, "Edward gets frustrated a lot but this put him over the edge. I'm sure Carlisle told you he can read minds?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, Edward can't read your mind."

"Oh yea, Carlisle told me about that."

"Do you know why Alice?" I asked hoping something wasn't wrong with me.

"Nope, I think your mind might work differently." She questioned.

Then here was a tap on the window. Edward just stood there looking a bit aggravated.

"Alice, I don't know if I can manage with her in the car." he confided in Alice.

"You can do it, I checked." she pointed to her head. "But if it makes you feel safer Emmett can ride with us."

"Who is Emmett?" I asked.

Then a big bulky man bounded into the garage, he looked like one of those body builders you would see in magazines, very scary. "Emmett, you're riding with us today!" Alice yelled ignoring my question completely. Or was she? I just found out who Emmett was.

Emmett jumped into the car and smiled a huge smile at me, "Why is there a cute little meal with legs here?" he asked Alice.

"I am not a meal." I said before thinking. Everyone laughed except Edward.

"Well, really you are. But we won't eat you." Alice chirped. Taylor jumped into the passenger's seat and we were off to school.

About half way there I was asking questions until Taylor turned around and yelled at me, "If you don't shut up you inferior human, I will personally gorge your eyes out with a spoon and suck you dry!" Her voice was icy cold.

Emmett glared at her, "Shut up, she might be my new little sister soon!"

"Oh, sure Emmett she'll be your little sister if Edward and I don't kill her first!" she screamed. I started to cry. All this was too much, I wasn't going to tell their secret. What did this Taylor girl have against me? I was angry so the tears flowed, I pushed them back in. No need to cry now, you have to look strong.

"I would not hurt her and I am appalled that you would suggest such a thing!" Edward said outraged. I don't know why but I felt pleasured that he had stuck up for me.

"Edward she is an inferior human who is going to ruin our family!" she screamed.

"OUR FAMILY?!?! I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES ABOUT THIS FAMILY AND YOU ARE ONLY HERE BECAUSE YOU WANT ME!!!! THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU EVER CALL THIS OUR FAMILY BECASE I WILL NEVER SHARE ANYTHING WITH YOU!!!! GET OVER IT!!!!" Edward boomed.

Taylor was speechless and Emmett and Alice were dumbfounded. That is until Emmett started whooping and Alice started whistling. Taylor glared back at me her eyes full of fury. Her hand rose. Everything happened so fast that my brain couldn't calculate what was happening until it happened. Taylor went to slap me but Alice jumped in front of me and took the beating.

Emmett stared at Taylor for a long time before in a flash coming to the other side of the car, pulling her out, and punching all the while saying, "Don't... touch... my... sisters..." I some what had a new respect for Emmett. He didn't seem scary any more, just protective.


	6. If You Say So

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you going to hurt my sisters again?" Emmett asked. A small growl exscaping his lips

Taylor threw Emmett off of her. "How did she do that? He's so much bigger than her." I asked Alice, bewildered.

"Emmett's power is strength and he let her anyways. Even if she used Emmett's power, he is still stronger and bigger." Alice informed me. This was so confusing…

Emmett climbed over Alice and into the middle seat. "How about some music." he suggested totally forgetting about what had just happened. Emmett seemed to be happy go lucky and protective, not scary at all, just a big brother figure. He leaned up front and turned on the radio.

Taylor tried to get into the car but Edward stopped her. "Maybe you should run. We don't want Bella to die now do we." he said his voice held warning. Taylor scowled at me and turned away. And like that, she was gone. God, super strength and fastness, what else do they have?

"I'm really sorry about that Bella..." Alice started.

"Thank you Alice." I interrupted.

"For what?" she had a puzzled look on her face.

"For taking that beating for me," I said.

Alice sighed and shook her head, "Bella, that wouldnt have been a beating for you. That would have been death."

"I don't understand." I said.

"Bella, vampires are as hard as stone. And remember what Edward did to that tree?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, if a vampire can do that to a _much_ larger tree, imagine what we could do to a human. Yes we can be gentle but Bella your like a very fragile china doll. That slap hurt _me_ and I'm stone, think of how that would have affected china."

I was shocked. Alice just saved my life. All I could say was, "Thank you that much more Alice."

I hadn't noticed that Edward had started driving until we were parked in the school parking lot. Something told me that I would get a lot of stares today.

"What is my excuse for hanging out with you guys?" I asked.

"Say... umm..." Alice thought until a wicked grin covered her face, "Just say your Edward's girlfriend."

"Say what?!" I whispered fiercely.

"Bella, I'm sure even your human ears caught that." Alice replied smugly.

Edward grabbed my hand, "If you say so Alice." Edward said. Was that a smile on his face? I blushed a deep crimson. This was going to be very interesting, at the least.

**I would now like to thank my Betta readers: this is a twilight pen name & feedthefoxes. They are just plain out AWESOME!**


	7. Spit Spat

**Ok, Ok. I know you all really hate fillers. I started to write one but stopped because everybody loves action. So what do you say they have another little spit spat with Taylor considering all my reviewers love to hate her? Oh and just so ya know, when I picture Taylor's face at this particular moment in the story I picture it somewhat like this: heh, heh, Now back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 7**

Edward and I walked hand in hand toward the office, playing the part of course, until

Edward busted into a fit of laughter.

"What?" I asked. What could be so funny?

"Newton's thoughts," he chuckled. Oh Gosh, I hope it's not something embarrassing, like I haven't had enough of that today.

"What is he thinking?" I questioned, curiosity getting the better of me, again.

"Edward laughed again, "Well first off he is wondering how I got you to be my girlfriend so quickly and is silently cursing me for it. Second he is making a," he held up quotes with his fingers, "Devious plan on how to kill me." Alice and I laughed with him this time. I mean it was pretty funny. I blushed a little, but not so much that they would see, but then again I was wrong, Edward lips curled up into his beautiful crooked smile. Wait beautiful? What was I thinking? I discarded the thought and walked with them, trying to match Edward's long strides.

We continued to the office. Reality hit me hard right then. I was going to be late for school on only the second day. If Charlie ever found out he would probably be pretty mad, punctuality meant a lot to him.

I was 'dating' a very hot vampire and I had to keep his secret.

And as if that wasn't enough I had a whole fan-club of guys that would be jealous of Edward…great… what was I getting myself raised an eyebrow when she saw Edward and I together. The look on her face told me she would give anything to be in my shoes. I shuddered, I couldn't help it that was somewhat a disturbing thought.

Alice handed a note to the red haired receptionist. I only got a slight glimpse but that was enough to notice that it had been signed by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Mrs. Cope looked the note over and quickly logged into the computer that sat beside her. Her hands flying over the keys, pretty fast, for a mortal, I sighed why was I putting every thing in the concept of vampires?

It took her only 15 minutes to change our schedules and give us late notes. We walked to class with all eyes on us, or at least the very few people in the hall had there eyes on us. This would get really annoying really fast.

Alice passed me a very interesting note that read,

_You have no idea how much you are going to change this family._

I quickly scribbled back next to her elegant script,

_What do you mean? Is that good or bad?_

When I got it back it read,

_I had a vision. It's for the better._

I wrote back quickly and urgently,

_What did you see?_ Curiosity again, getting the better of me.

She paused before replying,

_Ah, dear Bella. It is also better that you don't know._

I sulked down in my seat like a three year old; A very childish thing to do, yes, but it made me feel a little better. What could have Alice seen? Why was I taking to them so quickly? Gosh did I have no self-preservation, they could easily snap me in half, but surprising enough, that didn't really matter to me, what mattered was the tingly feeling I get whenever I'm with Edward, or the happiness I haven't felt since my sister was born that I got with Alice a true friend, I hadn't had one of those in a long time.

First period passed by quickly. Mike Newton wasn't in it any more. For that I was thankful. When we got out of Class, Alice went to talk to Jasper, leaving Edward and I alone. The tingling sensation grew a bit, I never felt something like that but it was very enjoyable.

"What's up with Taylor?" I couldn't hold it in any longer, curiosity, wasn't one of my strengths.

"Taylor..." He started but then she started to come down the hallway.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear..." I muttered under my breath. Edward must have heard it because he started chuckling.

I looked to Alice for help but she was still talking to Jasper, I looked around for Emmett next, everywhere I glanced there was hustling students scurrying to get to their next class, at least their day was normal. Nothing. I guess it was just me and Edward this round.

"Hello Edward," Her face and voice were cheery. "Isabella." she spat.

"Actually I prefer Bella." I stated, instantly regretting it when it seemed that flames shot up into her pupils.

"As I said... Isabella," she spat my name again, "Word around the school is you and Edward are hitting it off." It felt like hatred was rolling off of her in tidal waves.

Edward put his arm around my waist, a very unexpected gesture, but to my surprise a somewhat pleasurable one, "You herd correct." he stated.

"Really?" she sneered.

"Really." I lied casually. I normally wasn't one for lying but this girl really got on my nerves, and Edward being around me made me confident, I was some what certain he would protect me, though I've only known him for a short while. Taylor's fists clenched and she was starting to raise them; Alice, Jasper, and Emmett walked up and stood in front of me. Well that was perfect timing, I thought grimly.

"You really don't want to do that." they chorused. I could practically see the glares they were giving to Taylor. Well... Alice probably had a smug smile plastered on her elfish face.

I couldn't help but smile smugly, I had four vampires not including Esme and Carlisle protecting me, and wouldn't you be a little smug too?

Maybe today wouldn't be that bad...


	8. Hostage

**Sorry for any Grammer mistakes, I have two beta readers yes but one is away and cant get to a computer and the other is just down right lazy. So if anybody wants to take this chapter and beta read it for the better of my other readers that would be great! If you dont then you will have to live with my mistakes like other people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 8**

That first day was so different then I amagined. I mean, I knew that people would stare but this was just rediculouse. I wanted to get out of here fast. "Alice, this is worst than my first day." And I had a haze covering my head.

"Do you want to go see Carlisle?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said quickly.

Alice laughed and tugged me out of the lunch room, eyes following all the way. I noticed Jessica glaring daggers at me though I thought she was my friend. I wonder what she was thinking. Bella isnt feeling well could I escort her home?" Alice asked. I tried my best to look sick to make a convicing lie. Edward came bursting through the door at that moment, a worried look covered his face. It looked like a well acted seen for a cheesy soap opera, only better looking actors.

"Bella, are you alright? I heard from Alice that you threw up in the girls laberatory." worried Edward.

"You may leave now Miss.Swan." said with obviouse envy in her voice.

"Thank you." I replied 'weakly'.

Alice and Edward walked me out and we got into the shiny silver volvo again. "You know, acting is definately out for you Bella." Edward stated.

"Darn it." I snapped my fingers.

Alice laughed and Edward started driving. It was that same drive that should have been long but was still short because of the encredible speeds we were going.

When we got there Esme was watering some flowers. I stepped out of the car and fell. Alice quickly caught me and Edward was over to us in the blink of an eye "Bella, are you ok?" Edward said, the worry from earlier was back. Was he really worried about me? I shook off the thought.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

We all went inside and sat on the couch. An awkward sillence passed by until Esme walked in. "Bella honey!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Esme. It's nice to see you again." I said politly. Esme beamed, she seemed almost as quirky as Alice.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Alice asked the enthusiasm rising in her voice, if that was even possible.

"Umm... I dont know, what do you want to do?" I said not trying to be rude.

"Boy did you ask the wrong question..." Edward muttered.

Alice's smile got even wider and her topaz eyes held an evil glint, "Makovers!" she squeeled. It was the evil squeel of death.

I gasped in horror. I had always hated make overs. Alice saw my horror and laughed maniaclly but I couldnt help but notice that it still resembled bells in a way. I wonder if Edward's laugh is like that... I trailed the thought before shaking it away as well.

Alice lead me, or should I say dragged me up the stairs and into a room. "My room." she told me then lead me through another door, "My bathroom."

She sat me down in a black chair. The mirror looked like one you would see back stage in a movie with all the lights framing it. It was also covered in make up and the wood was painted a snowy white. It was very beutiful, sertainly not a place to hold someone hostage for hours on end... or so I thought.

After about an hour of tugging, pulling, and shaping my hair it was time to move onto make up. "What color would look best on our little Bella?" she asked her self. "What do you think Bella?"

"I think that you will agree that I wont need any make up because I'm beutiful the way I am?" I asked hopefully.

Alice laughed again but it was interupted by a, "Wrong." she paused, "Bella, you are beutiful but I would never give up the chance to do someones make up. Just ask Edward, Jasper, Emmett, or even Carlisle." She seemed to remember when she did there make up because she was smiling with that same evil glint her eyes. I shuddered at the thought of having to do this again.

"Any way... I think that blue or green would go nicely with the dress I have for you." After about thirty minutes of Alice in my face and poking me with brushes and God knows what she declaired the words that would set me free, "Done."

I squeeled in excitement right before attempting to run out the door. Alice stoped me, "I meant I was done with your make up and hair. Now for the dress and shoes." So much for freedome.

"I thought this was a free country." I complained.

"It is, but in this house its run by a dictatorship." Alice smiled evilly again and I gulped.

She put me in a blue dress with a green undertone. It was spagettie strap and had a streight neck line. When I turned it didnt do any thing special but it was still really pretty. Under the bust was a blue beaded ribbon. "It's pretty Alice." I said twirling around.

My hair was curled and I wore red lip stick. My eye shaddow was a light blue and under it was black mascara and eye liner. "You look pretty Bella." Alice said. I blushed and the real redish blush mixed with the pink to make an even prettier color.

"I'll say." Edward admired from the door way. I blushed an even deeper red.

I walked downstairs escaping what ever death traps that would certainly be attatched to my feet if I stayed and plopped down on the couch. I feel asleep.

When I woke up my stomache growled so I called, "Esme?"

Esme appeared in front of me, "Yes, dear?"

"I dont mean to be rude, but I'm hungry." I said.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I'm not used to having to feed a human." she told me. My eyes grew wide. I had been talking and playing guinny pig barbie with vampires all day and I didnt even know what there diet was. Where the planning on eating me? Was I just some kind of pawn?

Esme seemed to notice my distress and laughed, "Dear, we eat animals not humans." I let out the breath I had not realized I held.

"Lets get some food in you now." she lead me towards the kitchen only to find Edward pushed up against the wall by Taylor. Both kissing the other. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes ruining the eye liner that Alice had worked so hard on. I ran out side and into the garage, somehow managing not to trip and sat down next to the volvo. "Stupid shiny volvo owner." I muttered angrilly while crying.

**Once again... sorry for the mistakes...**


	9. In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending** **Chapter 9**

I sat there pathetically debating on kicking and or spitting on the Volvo. I saw a stick beside the wheel. I picked it up and broke it. Why some people might ask. Well it felt good to control something. I used to take out my anger on sticks when Cidney got mad at me but I hadn't done it sense I came to Forks. I just sat there and cried, I cried my heart out. I couldn't take this any more.

I ran. I ran out of the garage and into the forest. I ran and ran and ran on still. Tripping over roots, vines, and sticks. I tore my dress on twigs and limbs that jutted out through the forest. My tears blurred my vision which made me fall even more. I was really thankful that the ground was squishy. I only had a few shallow scrapes and cuts. I ran until I reached a meadow. It was getting dark but the meadow was still beautiful. It was circular and had a bounty of flowers.

I collapsed in the grass; sobs racked my body as tears streamed down my face. I was cold but didn't care. Why did I care about Edward at all? I didn't even know him, why did it affect me? It hurt. It felt like there was a giant hole in my chest. But why? Why was I reacting this way? My mind kept telling me not to get close to him. Why didn't I listen? When you give something to a two year old they break it. When you give someone your heart to someone they are the two year old. It gets broken. I had learned this lesson long ago; the second time Cidney told me she hated me.

It didn't hurt the first time; I only brushed it off and went on with life. But the second time it sunk in, deep. Someone on this Earth hated me and that was a hard thing to live with. It hurt to know that. To know that you were disliked was one thing but to be hated was another entirely. I gave Cidney my heart and she broke it.

With Edward, he not only broke it but he put in the shredder then shattered the remaining peaces. It hurt even worse then Cidney's hatred towards me. It was a mystery to me, why did I care? I knew him for one day and it hurt _so_ much. There was one question that kept coming back: Am I in love? Yes, I think I am.

**I know its short but I HAD to leave it like this... so sorry?**


	10. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 10**

So I was in love with a hot vampire that has a pretty vampire girlfriend that could go to slap me but really kill me.

Boy do I know how to pick em' huh? I thought sarcastically.

I was cold, hungry, and alone but I didnt care the only thing that mattered to me at this moment was the fact that Edward had been kissing Taylor. Stupid stupid Taylor. I thought menicingly.

At that moment Alice chose to show up. "Bella?" she said when she spotted me in the feild.

I sighed, but may be if I didnt answer she would think that it wasnt me, or may be I was a peice of trash. Right now I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to lay there and just die or maybe just crawl in a hole and stay there.

"Bella, I know its you." Alice continued to walk towards me. "I have super eye sight and everything remember."

"Dang it!" I muttered under my breath. Alice laughed obviousely hearing me.

When Alice reached me she scooped me up, "I'm so sorry Bella." she said whiping the tears from my face. Then my ingeniouse plan popped into my head. I wanted to laugh meniacly but I wasnt in the mood. Instead en evil smile platered itself on my face.

"Should I be scared of that smile Bella?" Alice asked.

"No, but Taylor should." my grin got wider.

Alice's face lit up, "Can I help!?"

"Yes Alice, you and Emmett both." I smiled.

It was time to put my plan into action.

**This is sort of a filler because she is still in her evil planning stage. I got a suggestion that Bella should throw some stones at Taylor and well... she might throw a couple. -looks up into the sky- oh look there is my list of ways Bella will 'prank' Taylor! -runs away-**

**Yay stones throw stones throw them muahahaha!!**


	11. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 11**

"Let's go Alice!" I shouted excitedly. This was definitely going to be the highlight of my day, no week.

"Should I be worried about your mental state? Just a minute ago you were crying your eyes out and now you're cackling manically." Alice asked suspiciously. Little did she know that I had experience dealing with this kind of emotional pain. I blocked it pretty well. I showed hardly any emotion besides kind, or happy.

I laughed maniacally. "See Alice, no cackling just laughing." I smiled. Alice laughed as well just before heading off into the underbrush. We were going _to _fast. "Alice I think I'm gonna' throw up!" my face felt like it was turning the pasty green it always did when going at high exhilarating speeds.

"So sorry!" she sat me down on the wet ground. _Thanks Alice..._

"It's ok Alice really." I assured her. "But maybe we should walk the rest of the way." I stood up a little wobbly, my knees buckled and I landed on my butt, but I hastily picked myself up again.

"We?" Alice asked sarcastically raising a perfectly carved eyebrow.

"Yes we." I stated sternly. I didn't want time to think. Thinking brought pain. One of my very few friends in Arizona once told me Brilliance is power, power is pain, and thus ignorance is bliss. I would be ignorant if it killed me.

"Ok..." Alice sighed. She then mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"Nothing... oh nothing..." she muttered."So, what's your master plan boss?"

"Well... I was thinking that you, Emmett, and I could put hair dye in Taylor's shampoo! You guys do have to wash your hair right?" I blurted.

"Classic! And no we don't. But it's more like a habit than anything, but if we dye her hair it'll never change back." Alice shrieked.

"If you have any suggestions for what to do next feel free to tell me." I smiled evilly.

Alice's smile got even wider, and I got another Idea a moment. "We attack Taylor's closet at dawn!"

I couldn't help but cackle at that. Even though I had been with this family for such a short time I knew they were attached to there clothing. It was pretty easy to discover considering I heard Alice tell one of her shirts that it was perfect in every way.

I was surprised by how easily I could talk to Alice. By the time we got back to the Cullen's house I had told her every thing about every aspect of my life. In return Alice had told me of the very few things that she knew about herself but made up for it by answering my remaining questions about vampires. I found that no body in the Cullen house really liked Taylor and that she was mean to everyone even Esme. How anybody could be mean to Esme is beyond me. She has a sweet and loving feeling about her.

"Oh, Emmett!!!" I shouted up the stairs. When Emmett popped out of thin air I let out a scream and Edward appeared as for everyone else other than Taylor.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked, with that same worried look.

"Yea, like you care..." I muttered the last part. Edward looked hurt to say the least and it hurt me to know that I caused his pain. Taylor chose then to appear at that time at the top of the stairs. She rolled her eyes and strolled down with everyone.

"You all can leave except Jasper, Bella, and Emmett. Oh and where's Rosalie??" She said.

The rest of the family left. Emmett sighed, "She didn't want to meet the 'inferior human'." Well that was a blow to my ego but I could handle it.

"You know, Edward already loves you." Jasper told me.

I laughed sadly, "Then why did he kiss Taylor?"

"I don't know, but he didn't enjoy it."

"How do you..." I started but was interrupted.

"I sense and contribute to emotions remember." he smiled.

"Oh yea." I laughed.

"So, what's up?" Emmett asked.

Alice smiled evilly for what must have been the millionth time that day, "Bella has come up with an evil scheme to get rid of Taylor."

"I'm in." More voices were heard.

Carlisle, Esme, and another beautiful blonde walked in.

"Rosalie, Bella. Bella, Rosalie."

"What, I thought Rosalie wasn't here." Alice accused Emmett of lying.

"Well, I'm here I just didn't want to meet her but anybody who wants to get rid of Taylor can't be all that bad." Rosalie stated.

"So, here's the plan." I smiled.


	12. Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 12**

**3rd Person POV**

Edward stood there in obviouse disbeleif. Did this inferior human really just talk to him that way? How could she say that he didnt care? He had this feeling that he needed to protect her at all costs. Why he had this feeling only God knows! He automatically assumed he needed to get help. This feeling was new to him. The truth was that he cared to much about this human girl. He was the worst thing for her. He was more dangerouse than possibly anybody else on Earth when it came to her.

Edward was interupted by Taylor who had began screaming. _WHAT THE HECK!? _Edward's head screamed. The handsome boy walked downstairs more slowly than the first time. He didnt care much for Taylor because she was a spoiled brat.

When he walked in he was supprised to see Taylor wrapped in a towel and her hair blue. He, as well as the rest of the Cullen family and Bella, were laughing there butts off. "It's not funny!" Taylor screamed. "Cant you see that some evil _thing_ has turned my head blue!?"

"That's what's so funny!" Emmett breathed.

"We'll fix it dear..." Esme giggled.

"Not before I kill the ones who did it!" Taylor screetched.

"But you dont know who did it..." Alice said.

"It was the pathetic human girl!" Taylor yelled charging at Bella who had been seated on the couch through the whole ordeal.

"Can you prove I did it?" Bella countered being as bold as she could.

"Yes." Taylor lied casually.

Bella's eyes grew wide in shock then she reached the realasation that Taylor really couldnt prove it. "No you cant." Bella threatened.

"Are you calling me a lier?" Taylor faked saddness.

"Yes." Bella countered ever so boldy.

"Why you little..." Taylor reached out to grab Bella.

Bella flinched waitnig for the inpact but none came. She looked up to see a majority of the Cullen family standing in front of her.

The only one not there was Taylor and she was the on who wanted to leap out at her.

"So Edward you must really like this girl." Taylor smiled.

"So what if I do." Taylor frowned at Edward's reply. She was obviously not expecting that blow to her ego.

After composing herself Taylor came back to the conversation, "Then why did you kiss me?" She smiled an evil smile. She seemed to favor that one.

"You made him kiss you?" Jasper guessed.

Taylor frowned. This was apparently not a question she wanted to answer.

"You did didnt you?" Alice peiced one and two togther. "That's why his emotions were depressing."

Taylor didnt speak.

"How did you do it?" Esme asked.

"She threatened to hurt Bella." Edward said quietly.

"She what!?" Bella cried not thinking of the pain she would have endored fondly.

"I told you Edward cared..." Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Why would you hurt me?" Bella asked appauled.

Taylor's eyes grew narrow. You, an inferior human, have the one thing I could never have."

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Edward's heart." she stated simply. Then Taylor, the definition of evil, pounced.

**Bella's POV**

It all happened so fast I didnt know what to think. Taylor jumped at me so fast that I hardly caught it. Edward tackled Taylor to the ground. Emmett took a protective stance in front of me as did Rosalie. Jasper and Alice ran to hold Taylor back but she was to much for them so Esme and Carlisle went to help.

"Dont you ever try to hurt Bella again! Do you hear me!?" Edward roared in anger.

Taylor spit at his feet, "You could have had me! We could have been together for the rest of eternity! But no, you chose a stupid human girl! You will regret that desision Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!!! I swear it!" Taylor screamed.

"I think that I hold the high honor of telling you to shut your mouth and leave this house at once, Taylor." Carlisle said, his voice held high athority.

"I'll leave but I'll be back if it's the last thing I do!" Taylor yelled right before running out hte door.

"I dont think that's the last time we see her." I said sarcastically.

"Me either." Alice agreed.

"So does this mean Edward is in love with Bella?" Rosalie asked. Talk about a dumb blonde.

"Most certainly." Jasper confirmed.

I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love then comes marraige, then comes Bella with a baby carrage. That's not all, that's not all, here comes Edward drinkin' umm.. umm... a micaw!" Alice sang.

"Very creative Alice! Micaw, good one!" Emmett cheared his sister in encouragement. _The last thing Alice needs is encouragement. My face is red already._

"Thank you, thank you..." Alice bowed, soaking up the attention I suppose.

My whole face must have been a _very_ dark red. Why did Alice torture me so?

"Hey Bella?" called Alice.

"Hey What?" I asked

"When you and Edward get married can I pick your wedding dress??" she asked. Was she seriouse?

"Dont be rediculouse Alice..." _thank you Esme! _"I will pick out her wedding dress of course..."

"Yea... say what now?!?!" I breathed. I think I was close to hypervenilation.

"Guys stop tormenting Bella..." Emmett said, "That's my job and frankly I dont want the boss to replace me if you catch my drift."

Alice adn Esme laughed.

"Can I talk to Bella for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Of course." Carlisle shoed everyone out then walked out of the room himself.

"Bella, I know that we havnt known each other long but I just cant explain this feeling." Edward started. "Everytime it seems like your indanger I get this extreme worried feeling. Every time were in the same building I get a tingling sensation. I'm always happy lately. Bella I think I love you."


	13. Same Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 13**

_Did he really just say what I think he said? Could he really mean that?_

"You don't love me back do you?" Edward sounded hurt. How long had I been standing there?

"No, Edward I feel the same way." I think I was about to cry from how happy I truly was.

"Really?"

"Yes." I smiled.

It felt so good to be loved by him. It was like a giant wait lifted from my shoulders. He bent down closer and closer till out lips met. I closed my eyes, trying to burn this memory into my brain for years to come, if he left me, it felt as if I would've been blown to pieces. He wrapped his stone cold arms around my waist and held me close; he must be way stronger than I thought if I could be this close to him.

Then Taylor's nock interrupted the perfect moment, we broke away, both gasping for air. "I forgot my clothes." Was her simple reply to our glaring looks. Disgusted by our embrace she looked around the room.

A shrill giggle that could only belong to Alice could be heard from up stairs. _Oh God she didn't..._

"Alice I saw the future and I don't like it!" Taylor screamed. _Spoiled brat, who cares what she likes?_

And in an instant she was gone. "Will I ever get used to vampire speed?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Edward said.

"So... when are you going to change me?" I asked. I had a feeling that was defiantly the wrong question to ask.

"What!?" Edward's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"When are you going to change me?" I asked confused.

"Why do you know about the change?" Edward asked. I was obviously more informed than he had intended me to be.

"Well shouldn't we be equal, now that we're going out." I avoided his question for Alice's sake while blushing at the last part.

"But I like saving you... and you're avoiding my question. Why do you know about the change?" Edward pushed.

"But I don't want you to have to keep saving me. And I'll die eventually while you keep living." I pleaded. Maybe he would forget about his earlier question.

Edward cringed at my words.

"Don't say that!" he commanded.

"What?" I asked.

"That you're going to die..." he cringed again.

"But it's true Edward..." I told him.

"Well I still don't enjoy the topic." he informed me.

"Okay, let's not dwell on the negative..." I told him, and sort of myself.

"Bella, you becoming a vampire would be a negative." He frowned.

"And just how is that a negative?" I asked.

"Bella you would be dead and that kind of counts as a negative." he talked to me as if I was a small child.

"I would be dead in a sense but I would also be somewhat alive." I pleaded.

"Why do you want to be a vampire so much?" he asked.

"To be with you forever." I smiled at the thought, blushing at my blunt statement, what if he didn't love me back?

"Bella, our love keeps us together." he sighed.

"Please Edward?" I begged.

"No." he said firmly.

"But..." I started.

He interrupted, "No, end of discussion."

I shut up because of the tone in his voice...

"Alice Cullen, you get back here!!" Taylor's angry voice reached my ears.

"Somebody's mad..." I teased to lighten the mood between Edward and me.

Edward smiled, "You can say that again."

"Isabella, I know you had something to do with this!!!" came from the stairs.

"I didn't do any of it I swear!" I yelled.

Alice appeared in front of me, "Really, she didn't this time, it was all me, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Ah... the cursed sister and her devious and brawny husband..." Taylor muttered.

"I know... what are we going to do with them?" Alice said with mock curiosity.

"Sister." I whispered.

"I'm gonna' kill you Rosalie!" Taylor yelled up the stairs.

"Sister." I repeated, "Kill?"

**Flashback**

_Cidney was sprawled out across her bed just listening to her new radio. I walk in to ask her something._

_"Get out of my room now!" Cidney screams._

_"I'm not in your room." I say just before jumping out. "Now I am." I jump back in "Now I'm not." I jump out Smiling at the game. ._

_"If you don't get out my room so help me God I am going to kill you." Cidney yells, rummaging through her draws till she finds something._

_I run out of the room. I know she won't really kill me but it's the thought that counts. I didn't want to see what she was planning on 'killing' me with._

**End of Flashback**

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asks.

"I'm fine." I assured them.

Alice and Edward looked worried for a moment.

"Bella, who is Cidney?" Edward asked.

I looked down at my feet, "My little sister."

"Come on Bella let's go to my room." Alice suggested.

"Okay." I silently thanked Alice. For some reason I didn't want to tell Edward about Cidney. I didn't want his pity.

Once we reached Alice's room I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Thanks so much Alice. I owe you one."

Alice got that evil smile on her face again, "Make-over!" she yelled. Even though it was the screech of evil it still sounded oddly like Bells.

Alice put me in the same evil death chair she put me in last time. Another two hours went by and she still wasn't done. I was really starting to get bored with the magazines she gave me so I decided it was time to be a tattle tale, "Edward!!!" I yelled. "Edward, please come save me from the Alice monster!"

"Edward appeared in the bathroom right then and there with a smile plastered on his face.

"That was fast, what? Were you waiting in the hall-way or something?" I asked sarcastically.

Alice laughed, "Actually he was..."

"Oh, you missed me that much?" I laughed.

"Fine if you don't appreciate me then I'll just leave you here with the 'Alice Monster'." Edward started walking towards the door way.

"No, please save me!" I couldn't have been more desperate.

Edward scooped me up bridal style and carried me down the hall to the room on the end.

"My room." he gestured with one of his hands making me fall. Glared at him before walking into the room.

It really was an amazing room. It was a theme of browns, golden(s), topaz, all the warm colors, made me feel at home.But what pulled me in was his massive CD collection. I wanted to go and look at some of the music but Edward pulled me over to the black leather couch instead. He put me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "Ah..." he sighed contently.

I began to feel so safe and comfortable that I fell asleep even with the rain's pitter patter.

When I woke up Edward was gone and there was a blanket on top of me. I pulled myself off the black leather couch, folded the royal blue blanket, and went to Alice's room were I found Alice styling her hair.

She looked at me with disapproving eyes, "I can't believe you pulled an Edward save me stunt last night. That's low Bella..."

I just smiled warmly at her, "Good morning to you to Alice!" then something hit me, and I don't mean Emmett threw something at me either. I realized that Charlie didn't know were I was and that I was so grounded. "Alice, what about Charlie!?"

"I called him last night and told him that you and I had become good friends. He seemed pretty happy that you made friends and I volunteered you to spend the night." Alice smiled proudly.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled back. I thought about saying I owe you one but then I remembered the last time I said those dreaded words.

"Bella?" rang Alice's pixie bells voice.

"Yes?"

"Next time you come over here bring an extra pair of clothing. I don't really thing that Rosalie would like you to make using her clothes a habit." Alice laughed.

"Ok, hey Alice can I go take a shower now?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I'll get you a towel." she smiled.

I waited for a few minutes. "Why are you still here?" she asked.

"You said you would get me a towel..." I prodded.

"I already did." she laughed again.

"Darn vampire speed." I muttered under my breath.

"That's an original name, almost as original as stupid shiny Volvo owner." Alice laughed yet again and I blushed.

I decided that then was a good time to go take a shower.


End file.
